


Confessions (Bixanna)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Lemon, Loving Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lisanna gets out-of-character drunk and Bickslow actually doesn't take advantage of her like a perfect gentleman. The next morning, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions (Bixanna)

"Bicks-ieeee." Lisanna sang out, wiggling in her seat. She held onto a half full mug of beer. "Aren't you gonna have about drink?"

Raising his eyebrow, Bickslow looked down at her. He crossed his arms. "That's your drink." He smiled widely. "How many is that anyway?"

Lisanna bit her cheek, deep in thought. "Um, five?"

Cana let out a snort. "Try ninth. Squirt thought she could keep up with me."

Bickslow shook his head, smiling. "Because that was smart." He muttered sarcastically, making Lisanna's face blush.

Behind Bickslow, Evergreen came over and smiled, grabbing his shoulder. "Well Bicksy can hold his liquor pretty well, squirt." She giggled, mocking their nicknames. "But the rest of us can't, so I'm going home." She sighed, hiccupping.

"Later, Evergreen." Bickslow waved slightly as she turned, stumbling away outside. Cana hopped off the table, shrugging on her coat also and heading out after saying her goodbyes.

Lisanna slammed the rest of her drink and giggled, taking a deep breath. "This stuff is go-oood." She giggled, stumbled as she stood up.

Flinching, Bickslow grabbed her arm to keep her from falling over. She looked at his arm on her, giggling. "I can walk by myself." She slurred, brushing him off.

Pressing his lips together, Bickslow shrugged. "Fine. If you say so."

Pouting, Lisanna realized she probably couldn't, yet she started anyway. "I'm going home then. G'night, Bicksy." She waved, slowly putting on foot in front of the other.

"You can't walk home by yourself, don't be so stubborn." He laughed, following behind her.

She looked over her shoulder. "Um, yes. I ca-"

Lisanna squealed as she tripped over her own feet, falling onto the floor. She let out an 'oomph' as she hit the ground, giggling. "I told you I can walk." She mocked.

Bickslow grunted. "That's not really walking." He bent down, grabbing her arm and pulling her up. She fell into his arm, hugging him tightly. His eyes widened as she held onto him.

Patting her shoulder, Bickslow looked down at her nervously. She looked so happy and smiling as her arms wrapped around his torso. Bickslow grabbed her waist, picking her body up and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, I said I could walk!" Lisanna grumbled, grabbing handfuls of his shirt and tugging. Her legs squirmed around, but Bickslow put his hand on her back to keep her still.

"No, you can't." Bickslow told her, making Lisanna quickly quiet down. He debated taking her to the girls' dorm, but Bickslow didn't dare go in there. Instead, he took her to his apartment.

By the time he got home, Bickslow was sure that Lisanna was asleep on his shoulder. He kicked the door shut, and Lisanna was startled awake by the loud slam. She looked over her shoulder, watching Bickslow carry her around his apartment.

Lisanna slipped out of his arms, gently being placed on the bed. Her eyes grew heavy as she grabbed the pillow and hugged it. Bickslow smiled down at her, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder. He pulled away from her, turning away to sleep on the couch.

"Wait, aren't you staying?" Lisanna jerked her head up, reaching out and grabbing Bickslow's sleeve. Her eyes were wide and bright.

Bickslow sighed, nervously looking over his shoulder. He couldn't say no to her though; Bickslow crawled over, slipping under the sheets beside her. Lisanna immediately smiled, rolling into his side and draping her arm over his torso. "Yay." She giggled, her lips tickling his chest as she spoke.

Taking a deep breath, he patted her head. Lisanna closed her eyes, falling asleep. "Thank for taking me home. I love you, Bicksy.." She murmured.

Bickslow's eyes widened. He looked down at her. "What?" He asked clearly, making sure he heard correctly.

Lisanna nuzzled further into him. "I love you. I'm so glad you're here." She cooed before falling asleep entirely.

Bickslow took a deep breath, his head falling into the pillows. He couldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

Sunlight streamed in through cracks on the curtains. Bickslow woke up first, after barely sleeping. Lisanna was still draped over him, sleeping soundly. His hand grabbed her shoulder, shaking lightly.

She didn't wake up, but Bickslow couldn't help stare at her. Lisanna was pressed up against him, her shoulders moving slightly. She was so beautiful, he felt a bit bad thinking about her like that. But after what she said last night, he couldn't stop.

"Morning." Lisanna smiled, waking up slowly.

Bickslow nodded. "Hey."

The petite woman looked up at him. "Thanks for bringing me here last night." She blushed, looking down as her hand traced circles on his chest. "I know I was a pain."

Bickslow shook his head. "It's fine."

Lisanna smiled slightly. She sat up, leaning over him until her face was close to his. "I'm sorry if I startled you last night, I meant it though."

The navy haired mage looked up in shock. "You remember?"

"I was drunk, and I'm sorry." She said, blushing. "But I do love you." Lisanna took soft breaths, affectionately brushing his skin with her fingertips.

Bickslow's head shot up, capturing Lisanna's lips in a rough kiss. His hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her deeper in. Lisanna's eyes fluttered closed, her hands rubbing his chest.

"I love you, too." Bickslow whispered, sucking on her bottom lip. It was pulled from his mouth as Lisanna smiled widely. She let out a small giggle, her hand trailing down his stomach and under the hem of his shirt.

Her hands were cold against his stomach as she lifted up his shirt. Bickslow smirked, running his hand over her waist. There lips connected again, tangling together.

Tugging roughly, Lisanna pulled Bickslow's shirt over his head, her eyes scanning over his exposed and toned stomach. His hands quickly reattached themselves to her waist. Lisanna bent down, laying kisses along his neck. She couldn't get enough of him, running her hands along his chest and kissing his throat.

Bickslow clenched his jaw and he felt her hand slip under the waist band of his sweats, tugging at the fabric. Her head shot up as her hand ran over the stiff morning wood beneath his pants. "Good morning." Lisanna giggled, biting her lip.

Grunting, Bickslow grabbed her hips roughly and tossed her to the side, rolling on top of her. "Shut up." He rolled his eyes, bending his head down to kiss her. His eyes closed gently, savoring the warmth of her lips against his.

Bickslow's long legs and straddled her, squeezing her petite frame gently. His wide hands trailed up her slim sides, scrunching her shirt up with it. She raised her arms up briefly as Bickslow pulled the shirt off her arms and tossed it behind him. Their mouths reattached, breathing passionately into the kiss.

Lisanna's fingers slid through his hair as Bickslow grabbed her breasts lightly, gently squeezing them through her bra. She say up on her elbows, looking Bickslow in the eyes lustfully. His long arms ran around her back, carefully popping open the clasp. His red eyes bore down into hers the entire time Bickslow pulled off her bra. She collapsed back onto the bed, Bickslow roughly kissing her immediately. His hands softly returned to her breasts, scooping and squeezing them.

Soft moans escaped her lips, muffled by his. Lisanna's hands ran over his muscular shoulders. She clutched his body close to hers as Bickslow massaged her chest. His head trailed down her throat and between her breasts.

"Ahhh..." Lisanna moaned at the touch of his lips closing around her pert nipple. Bickslow's warm and wet tongue left saliva along her breast as he kissed her vulnerable skin, sending tingles down her spine. Her back arched, pressing her breasts closer to his face.

Bickslow roughly bit down on her breast as Lisanna put her hand back under his pants, brushing over his erection. Her fingers grazed his cock, clenching her jaw as the sharp pain of his teeth made her shiver in bliss. Bickslow squeezed her breasts roughly as her hand firmly wrapped around his cock.

Lisanna's delicate hands stroked his length, pumping slowly. Her thumb ran over his tip, rolling his cock under her fingers. He groaned quietly, Bickslow's breath heaving.

With much reluctance, Bickslow ripped her hand away. She pouted for a moment, her lover refusing to look her in the face. His body rubbed against hers as Bickslow slid down, nesting himself between her legs. His hands swiftly pulled her pants from off her hips, tugging them down her long legs.

Bickslow ran his hands over her smooth thighs, caressing the pale and soft skin. Her hips wiggled lustfully beneath him, and Bickslow pressed them into the bed to keep her from squirming. Lisanna gave up, moaning in frustration as his lips slid along her inner thighs.

Pulling her panties to one side, Bickslow ran his finger between her folds. Lisanna moaned heavily, her back arching. Bickslow's fingers pushed through her wetness, rubbing her clit lightly. His mouth formed a small O as he blew hot air onto her.

"Bickslow..." Lisanna cooed, her hands gripping the sheets.

Smiling to himself, Bickslow's eyes flickered from the pleasured expression on her face to her wet pussy, debating which one he liked more. Licking his lips, Bickslow rubbed her mound faster and admired the way she writhed beneath him in pleasure.

As her voice cried out his name again, Bickslow leaned forward and licked her pussy just once. Lisanna cried out, her hands reaching into his scalp and tugging on his navy hair. Smirking cockily, he let her hands push his head back into her core, where he began licking and sucking her again. His lips curled around her mound, flicking his tongue over her clit and through her folds.

Lisanma was shaking and squirming, moaning as Bickslow ate her out. His long tongue licked up her wetness, sending shivers through her bones as pleasure racked through her entire body. A knot formed in her stomach, threatening release each time Bickslow rolled his tongue over her clit.

"Ahhh, yes..." Lisanna moaned, bucking her hips as she felt her orgasm coming nearer. Bickslow pushed her hands off his head, licking her slit on last time before he pulled away.

The small woman cried out, kicking her legs slightly as Bickslow ended the pleasure when she was so close. Her eyes fluttered open. Bickslow swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked up at him with wide and sad eyes. Smiling softly, Bickslow wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up.

He knelt down, placing Lisanna right in front of him. She sat on her knees, wiggling a little to create the friction between her legs again. Her breath hitched as Bickslow leaned over her, enveloping her small body in his.

Bickslow's breath was hot on her face as he leaned onto her, lips parted and eyes lolled lustfully. He bent down slightly, pulling his pants down his hips and kicking them away.

He sat back on his ankles, watching Lisanna hold her breath at the sight of him naked before her. His eyes flickered up and down her curvy body, taking in as much as he could before Bickslow wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

Lisanna fell on top of him, moaning as her wet and throbbing clit pressed onto his hard cock. Her knees squeezed his waist and her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.

Reaching up and tickling her skin softly as he went, Bickslow grabbed her breast and massaged it carefully, plump flesh leaking from his long fingers. His other hand moved down her arched back and onto her round ass, cupping it delicately.

Lisanna ran her hands down his chest, sinking her fingers into the divots of his muscles as she went. She couldn't resist him any longer; having him so close and so exposed beside her made Lisanna slowly go insane. Her hand fell down until her fingertips brushed his cock, buried between her thighs as she straddled him.

Groaning lowly, Bickslow grasped at her curves more roughly as she took him in her hand. Her free arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him close. Soft blue eyes looked down at him, her face saddened with anticipation and desire for him. Licking his lips, Bickslow looked up at her and nodded slightly.

Lisanna grabbed his cock firmly, pumping his long and hard shaft a few times. Bickslow buried his face in her neck, both his hands grabbing her hips. Lisanna picked herself up, running his cock against her folds to heighten the suspense of both their pleasure.

Slowly sinking down onto his cock, Lisanna threw her head back, her mouth gaping silently. Soon, soft and long moans let her lips as she sat fully on Bickslow, feeling his erection pulse inside of her.

Bickslow growled, having done with her slow pace already. His strong hands grabbed her hips and picked her up before slamming her down back on his cock. She let out a scream, digging her nails into his shoulders. Lisanna picked herself up and back down on his cock, riding him eagerly and lustfully.

His hips occasionally bucked up against hers, thrusting his cock into her as she came down on him. Lisanna rolled her hips back and forth as she went, riding his cock gracefully and roughly.

"Bickslow..!" Lisanna bit her lip as she cried out for him, tingles of pleasure racing up her body. She couldn't stop moving against him, riding him like she was dying for it. Bickslow cupped her ass, moving her harder and faster.

Growling yet again, Bickslow pushed her shoulders back and sent Lisanna falling into the pillows. Crawling over her, he pinned her hands up beside her head and spread her legs wider with his body. With another quick thust, Bickslow slammed his cock into her. He bit his lip, savoring the way she screamed and withed in pleasure below him, her delicious body craving more.

Latching his lips onto her mouth, Bickslow thrust his cock in and out of her, picking up speed and strength as he rammed into her. He pulled out until only the tip was left and buried his cock back inside her tightness. His mouth roughly kissed her, nails digging into her wrists.

"I - Bickslow, I'm-" Lisanna panted, arching her back as he relentless rammed into her. "I'm going to come..!" She cried out out.

Bickslow hung his head beside hers, sweat forming on his brow. Gulping visibly, Bickslow nodded as his grip on her wrists tightened. Erotic noises filled the room as he thrust into her. Lisanna wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her each time he pushed his cock deeper into her.

"Fuck." Bickslow grunted, his lips grazing her ear as his head hung lazily beside hers. She moaned louder and louder, feeling his cock twitch and delve inside of her tight pussy.

Lisanna arched her back. She was dying to claw at his sexy shoulders, but she loved the way he pinned her down and dominated her. She cried out again, his thick cock filling her up entirely.

"I'll love you," Bickslow murmured, nipping her earlobe gently.

Her body shook with pleasure as he spoke lowly in her ear. Bickslow thrust into her one last time before Lisanna threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy. Her legs tightened around his waist, his hands digging into her wrists.

Bickslow's face twisted with pleasure as he came inside of her, his chest flush against hers. He kissed Lisanna's jaw, running his lips over her skin as they rode out their orgasms. She was still shaking beneath him, her hips wiggling.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of her. Bickslow's hands released hers, but she was too exhausted still to do much. Panting, Lisanna looked up at him, smiling lightly. After a moment, her hands grabbed the side of his face, gently brushing his cheeks with her thumbs.

Bickslow leaned down, planting a kiss on her soft and swollen lips. She smiled up at him, cocking her head.

"I love you, too." She cooed quietly, catching her breath.

Bickslow smiled down at her, staring at the woman who changed his life entirely, in the best way possible.


End file.
